supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toshio and Satoko Samo's time on the plane back to Japan
Transcript 1 hours after they are on the plane is eating Pringles Toshio: "お母さんは、私たちが日本でどこにいる我々はに滞在している？" (Translation: Mom, where in Japan are we staying in?) Satoko: "練馬区、東京" (Translation: Nerima, Tokyo) nods Toshio: "" (Translation: When I marry? Do I become a Shako) Satoko: "" (Translation: Yes, we want this family to keep on going to the last 3000 years) cut to: Garrett: "THANKS A LOT GLORIA! I LOST MY WIFE AND KIDS BECAUSE OF YOU!" Gloria: "Don't blame me, blame yourself. If you weren't stubborn or selfish, they would be here, and if you stopped reminding Satoko of what Japan did during the war, it would of have been much better for her time in the United States, which is a pro-Japanese nation, but you ruined it for her and Toshio." cut to: deletes Garrett off her contacts on her iPhone is playing with his Eevee and Flareon Pokedolls Satoko: "" (Translation: That man, will never see us again, we can do what we want, we will see our friends again, we will get the manor in Tokyo.) 2 hours after they are on the plane is playing with his Plusle and Minun plushies Captain: (on microphone) "This is your captain speaking, we are now arriving in Nerima Airport in 1 hour." 3 hours after they are on the plane Captain: "We have now arrived in Nerima, Tokyo." passengers get off the plane Renting a Hotel and Satoko arrive at a hotel Arrivig back at the mansion plays with his Spiritomb, Terrakion, Virizion, Buizel, Shellos West Sea, Plusle, Chimchar, Pichu, Palkia, Red Basculin, Orange Deerling, Elgyem, White Kyurem, Karrablast, Tranquill, Axew, Wailord, Piplup, Manaphy, Servine, Dragonite, Mantine, Vanillite, Pidove, Munna, Mincinno, Vanillish, Celebi, Snivy, Marill, Throh, Shellos East Sea, Glaceon, Slowking, Fennekin, Watchog, Audino, Mewtwo, Totodile, Helioptile, Shiny Entei, Foongus, Keldeo, Pignite, Tornadus, Mudkip, Pancham, Treecko, Deino, Meloetta Aria Form, Vaporeon, Bulbasaur, Sylveon, Leafeon, Jolteon, Riolu, Fletchling, Frost Rotom, Vulpix, Amaura, Chimecho, Croagunk, Togekiss, Espeon, Zorua, Emolga, Boldore, Pansage, Roggenrolla, Rufflet, Swadloon, Timburr, Dedenne, Gardevoir, Turtwig, Blitzle, Chikorita, Cubchoo, Drilbur, Bisharp, Solosis, Torchic, Furret, Inkay, Litleo, Whirlipede, Cottonee, Umbreon, Eevee, Klink, Pansear, Yveltal, Flareon, Pawniard, Landorus, Durant, Absol, Chandelure, Oshawott, Malamar, Jynx, Meowth, Weavile, Lillipup, Alomomola, Amoongus, Zwelious, Black Kyurem, Cobalion, Reshiram, Slowpoke, Simisage, Litwick, Genesect, Snorlax, Tyrunt, Pachirisu, Sawsbuck, Froakie, Wobbuffet, Mantyke, Punkaboo, Tympole, Escavalier, Wynaut, Shinx, Snover, Mesprit, Cleffa, Meinfoo, Hydreigon, Heatmor, Gurdurr, Simipour, Simisear, Druddigon, Meowstic (male), Gothorita, Chespin, Jigglypuff, Golett, Bulbasaur, Bunnelby, Ferroseed, Mienshao, Sandile, Fraxure, Frillish (female), Darmanitan, Rotom, Whimsicott, Gogoat, Heat Rotom, Scatterbug, Dewott, Red Genesect, Swirlix, Beeheyem, Meloetta pirouette form, Eelektrik, Archen, Scraggy, Woobat, Ducklett, Cinccino, Darumaka, Chansey, Shaymin Sky Form, Gothita, Salamence, Cherrim, Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Uxie, Azelf, Ampharos, Flabébé, Pikachu, Minun, Tepig, Ditto, Ho-Oh, Charizard, Victini, Pink Deerling, Cut Rotom, Shiny Red Gyarados, Patrat, Stunfisk, Shiny Pikachu, Blastoise, Spin Rotom, Venusaur, Xerneas, Carbink, Chestnaught, Clauncher, Darkrai, Espurr, Meowstic (female), Goomy, Jirachi, Lapras, Gengar, Mew, Raichu, Spritzee, Blue Basculin, Samurott, Panpour, Shelmet and Squirtle plushies Toshio: "" (Translation: Get Kuroko, he's needed to carry) calls Takashi Kuroko 5 minutes later black limo appears and Toshio and Satoko go inside it Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Samo Family Transcripts